


worth melting for

by tallycravens



Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Oneshots [13]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Raylla mention, gay pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallycravens/pseuds/tallycravens
Summary: “Abigail.”“Tally.”She grabs her wrist, gazing into her eyes as if searching for answers and Abigail’s breath catches as she straightens her spine, hoping her feelings aren’t plainly written on her face. After a moment, Tally lets go, a frown flashing over her ashen features.“On second thought, I think I’d rather go home.”//A college AU in which Abigail wrestles with her feelings for Tally and learns what it means to be truly vulnerable.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven
Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	worth melting for

It starts small, with little moments indistinguishable from friendship that make her wonder and long for more. The way that Tally looks at her from across the room has her stomach doing somersaults and on the way home, she steals glances at her from the passenger seat, ruminating on the fact that for once in her life, she doesn’t feel brave or strong at all. 

Surrendering control isn’t something a Bellweather does, that’s been drilled into her head for as long as she’s been alive. That means keeping people at a healthy distance, but then all those lessons went out the window when Tally came into her life, breaking down her walls like a very cheerful battering ram. She tells herself whatever lies she can to keep herself from panicking, but it’s only a matter of time before she has no other choice but to face the truth. 

“Should we get coffee?” Tally suggests as she drums her fingers cheerfully against the steering wheel, her brows lifting when she glances over at the brunette.

“I don’t know. It’s late.” She shrugs her shoulders, trying her best to force away an incoming smile but it doesn’t work, because it seems that whenever she’s around Tally, there’s nothing she can do to keep it from happening. It’s not lost on her how rare these smiles are, or what it means that she can’t help herself around her.

“So? We could stay up all night and have a movie marathon.”

Abigail can never tell her no, the thought of letting her down too much to bear, so she gets her way, as usual. “Yeah, okay, Tal. Let’s do it.”

Maybe she doesn’t know that she’s got Abigail wrapped around her little finger. She’d do anything for her, literally crawl through fire for her, walk across hot coals, anything to keep her safe and happy. She’s never let someone have this much power over her, and that frightens her.

_ “I looove you,”  _ Tally sings from the other side of the car, her words causing Abigail’s stomach to clench uncomfortably as she finds that she can’t bring herself to say them back.

* * *

_ Her hair smells like strawberries,  _ she thinks as she leans onto Tally’s shoulder, her head sagging with exhaustion from a long week of midterms. A soft, content sigh leaves the redhead’s lips as her arm slips around Abigail’s middle and neither of them say a word as the long forgotten movie plays on the television. She inhales, the berry smell intoxicating as her friend begins to lie down, taking her along with her horizontally on the couch. This small change has her pulse racing for some strange reason, Tally’s arms now fully around her as her head rests comfortably on her chest. Abigail rests, willfully ignoring her thoughts as she loses herself in a way she recognizes the rarity of. 

Hours later, she jerks awake, finding that she’s alone on the sofa with a blanket thoughtfully draped over her. She catches a whiff of strawberries and when her heart speeds up, it is impossible to ignore this time. Abigail doesn’t let herself think about it as she throws the blanket over the back of the sofa and heads for her bed, which feels cold, almost clinical compared to the warm couch cushions. Unfortunately, she doesn’t sleep nearly as well without Tally’s arms nestled around her.

The next morning, Abigail’s at the kitchen island eating toast with jam and sipping on her morning coffee when Raelle emerges from her bedroom. She’s wearing the kind of grin on her face that never fails to put her on edge, because it means she’s about to tease her mercilessly. She doesn’t enjoy being teased, never has, but that never stops Rae from doing it anyway, apparently taking great pleasure in pissing her off, even at her peril. 

“I saw you guys cuddling last night. What was that about?”

No hello. No good morning. Just straight to it. Abigail isn’t awake enough for this. “Hm? What?” She pretends to be confused, her brow furrowing as her nose crinkles in feigned uncertainty as she stalls for a plausible answer. “No, that-  _ that  _ wasn’t cuddling. I was just leaning against her because I was tired.”

“Oh, come _ on _ , Abs,” she goes to poke her, but Abigail swats her hand away in frustration.

The crust of her toast lands solidly against the ceramic plate as she lifts her head to meet Raelle’s prying gaze, not quite glaring at her, but nearly. “Quit trying to make things weird. It’s not like you think.”

“Bellweather, how long have we been friends?” Her hands are on her hips as she asks the question, attitude firmly present in her tone and expression, which Abigail easily ignores. 

She shrugs her shoulders, trying to recall how long it’s been. “Ten years, I guess?”

“So you’d say that I know you pretty well.”

“Sure.”

Raelle’s eyes linger on her appraisingly as she points out what Abigail has been trying her best to ignore. “Yet you’re trying to tell me that your head on Tally’s shoulder, her arms around you,  _ wasn’t  _ cuddling? Like you’re not always finding excuses to touch her…?”

She wants to ask if she’d been spying on them, but instead she stammers, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She stubbornly refuses to meet her gaze because she knows that her friend is onto something, but she wouldn’t dare tell her so. These feelings are just for her and she doesn’t appreciate being taunted over them, already feeling herself beginning to get worked up.

“Abigail. Seriously. What are you so scared of?”

“Scared?” She scoffs, crossing her arms to her chest defiantly. “I’m not scared of anything. You’re just projecting your thing with Scylla onto Tally and I. It’s not like that.”

Raelle matches her stance, crossing her arms as she gives her a challenging look. “Then what  _ is _ it like?”

“We’re friends. Like you and me,” Abigail explains, as if it’s really that simple.

Her friend sees right through her as relentlessly as usual and doesn’t pretend to believe her. “Except your dynamic is totally different. You’re all touchy-feely with Tally.”

“That’s just how she is.”

“But that’s not how you are,” Raelle argues pointedly, “Not as long as I’ve known you. Like earlier, when we made that run for wine and snacks, I saw you holding her hand when you didn’t need to.” 

She’s not wrong about that, but she has no right to butt into her business. “Rae, stop psychoanalyzing me, or…”

_ “Or what?” _

Abigail drops her arms, straightening her spine as her eyes shoot daggers at Raelle. “Or I’ll kick your puny ass,” she threatens, but the threat falls flat.

“Oh, please. I’d love to see you try.”

“Just leave me alone. Fuck, I swear, sometimes I hate you.”

“You _ love  _ me.” Raelle teases, making Abigail flip her off and earning an amused smirk from the blonde as she finally pours herself a cup of coffee. “And I love you, too, Bells.”

“Kiss my  _ ass, _ Collar.”

“You wish.”

Bitterly, she grumbles at her, “Fuck off.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Raelle seems satisfied enough as she puts the lid on her travel mug, chuckling at Abigail, which earns a simpering glare. “I’m headed to Scylla’s anyway.”

Scylla’s friends with both of them, but ever since they started dating, they’ve been hanging out a lot more without her and Tally. Not that Abigail minds. She’s happy that they’re happy and only a little bit jealous, not even enough for anyone else to notice, really.

“Tell weirdo I said hey,” Abigail calls out almost cheerfully, until Raelle ruins it.

“Will do. Tell Tally that-”

She bristles, “Get out.”

Her eyes widen as her grin spreads, but Raelle doesn’t push it any further, knowing she’s touched a nerve as she slings her bag over her shoulder on her way out the door. Abigail’s shoulder muscles are painfully tense, her temples throbbing dully as she’s left uncomfortably alone with her inescapable thoughts. 

She’d never admit it, because she refuses to give her the satisfaction, but Raelle has a point. That being said, just because she _ may potentially  _ have some kind of non-platonic feelings doesn’t mean she needs to act on them. That would be reckless. It isn’t like Abigail Bellweather is known to be the most reckless person in the world or anything. 

* * *

Tally spends more time at their apartment than her own, which under normal circumstances wouldn’t bother Abigail but since she’s still wrestling with her newly discovered feelings, it’s difficult to be around her right now. The air feels thick, making it hard to breathe as Tally is sitting much too close, a common occurrence given that she doesn’t seem to understand the concept of personal space.

“So, are you heading home for break?” She asks conversationally, her tone light as she puts down the game controller and leans impossibly closer, her leg bumping up against Abigail’s.

There’s a heightened awareness she’s experiencing, like she can feel every touch deep to her bones, and it’s more overwhelming than anything. She bites back her desire to pull away while also fighting the voice screaming in her head to kiss her. “Nah,” she hopes that it sounds casual enough. “Mom and her new dude are in the Poconos, so I’m just going to stay here.”

“Hey, me too! Maybe we could spend some time together,” Tally offers hopefully, her dimples on display as she grins at her own suggestion. “You, me, a winter wonderland? Have to admit, it sounds pretty nice.”

Abigail manages a nod, but her voice is uncharacteristically dull as she responds, “Yeah, sure. Sounds fun.” It’s not convincing in the slightest, not to her or to Tally.

“Are you okay?” Tally’s annoyingly in tune with people’s feelings, so of course she’d pick up on it, but she knows she isn’t exactly being subtle with her moodiness.

“Huh? Yeah, of course. Why?” The lie comes easily, without even thinking about it, because she’s long grown used to hiding her feelings from people.

“You’re acting...not like yourself.”

“Oh. Well, I think I’m getting my period. That’s probably it,” A lame excuse, but all she can come up with in the moment. “Sorry, Tal, if I’m being bitchy or anything.”

“No. No, you’re not. You just seem, I don’t know,  _ sad?” _

Abigail shakes her head insistently. “Hormones. You know how it is.”

Tally’s hand moves to rest on her knee and Abigail holds her gaze for just a moment before she pulls away from her touch, turning her head so she can’t see the hurt cross the other woman’s face. It’s been a long time since she’s pushed her away like this and it makes her feel guilty.  _ See, you’re already hurting her,  _ she tells herself, and she knows deep down that it isn’t going to be the last time.

“I’m gonna go for a run,” she suddenly announces as she gets to her feet.

If she was really on her period, running would be the last thing she’d want to do. But running is the only way she knows to clear her mind and right now, that’s what she needs the most.

“Hey, Abs?”  
  
  
“Yeah?”   
  


“You’d tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?” She sounds sad, her face contorted with thinly veiled concern as she gazes up at her from her usual place on the sofa.

Abigail lets out an exasperated sigh. “Tally, I’m _fine_ ,” she snaps in frustration, her face softening when she sees her friend wince at her sharp tone. “I just need to get the endorphins flowing.”

“If it’s okay, I think I’ll stay until you get back.”

She shrugs her shoulders as she pulls on her running shoes. “Okay, whatever, if you want.”

_ “Abigail.” _

“Tally.”

She grabs her wrist, gazing into her eyes as if searching for answers and Abigail’s breath catches as she straightens her spine, hoping her feelings aren’t plainly written on her face. After a moment, Tally lets go, a frown flashing over her ashen features.

“On second thought, I think I’d rather go home.”

Swallowing thickly, she watches the redhead haphazardly grab her things, grimacing as she starts toward the door. In this moment, Abigail wishes she was as brave as she always pretends to be. Raelle’s right. She’s scared, scared that she’ll lose Tally if she finds out the truth about her feelings. She needs to get this out of her system, so she decides that she’ll go out tonight, find somebody to take home with her to get her mind off of the one person she wants, but can never have.

She can’t remember ever hating herself more.

* * *

That evening, after the stranger from the bar whose name she already forgot has left, she’s wine drunk and feeling sorry for herself, scrolling through Tally’s instagram feed. Without fail, her heart lurches in her chest every single time she sees her face and she defeatedly drops her phone onto her bed with a groan. There’s a firm knock at the door but she doesn’t bother to acknowledge it, or even lift her head.

“Hey. What’s up? That guy went home hours ago and you’ve been in here all night, hoarding the wine like...some kind of alcoholic Gollum.”

Abigail frowns at her distastefully. “You know I don’t get your weird nerd references.”

“But you _ knew _ it was a nerd reference, so, progress,” Raelle teases, her face softening as she moves to sit at the edge of Abigail’s bed. “Seriously, dude. You’re worrying me.”

“I’ll be fine. I just need to get over…” She falters, realizing she’s almost said it out loud.

The blonde presses her because she’s genuinely concerned. “Over what?”

“Forget it.”

“You’re talking about Tally, aren’t you?” She approaches it as delicately as she can, because she knows it’s a sensitive subject and this time she isn’t trying to tease her.

Abigail growls under her breath, “Don’t you dare say I told you so.”

“I won’t. I wouldn’t do that, but…” She furrows her brows as she scoots closer to Abigail. “I’m confused. Why are you trying to get over it? Did you even tell her how you feel?”

“Yeah. Right,” she laughs out loud, as if it’s the funniest joke she’s ever heard. “Like I would ever do that.”

Raelle lets out a frustrated sigh. “Why not?” She just wants Abigail to get her head out of her ass.

“You  _ know _ why not.”

“No, I don’t. Tell me,” she tugs at Abigail’s blanket insistently, blue eyes lingering. “Why not?”

She mumbles under her breath, her words slurring together. “I’m not good enough for her.”

“Uh, don’t you think that’s _ her  _ decision to make?”

“No, I know what’s bes’ for her.”

“And what if  _ you’re _ what’s best for her.”

“No. Nuh uh. ‘M not. I’ll h-hurt her. Better to jus’...stay as friends. This...it’ll go away.”

“But what if it doesn’t?” Her friend challenges her, leaning over to pluck the nearly empty wine glass from her fingers and placing it on the side table. Abigail pulls the blanket up to her chin, staring at Raelle with wide eyes, her incisors digging into the corner of her lower lip as she thinks it over, unable to find an answer to the question she’d posed. “Get some rest, alright? We can talk about this tomorrow.”

She doesn’t want to talk about this tomorrow, or ever.

* * *

“It’s cold,” Abigail argues when Tally suggests that they go for a brisk walk outside in the middle of a cold December night.

She pouts, sticking her lower lip out as she gives Abigail her best pleading puppy eyes. “Please? We can get hot chocolate. With extra marshmallows.”

“I don’t even have any gloves. Raelle stole mine.”

“So I’ll hold your hand.”

“Okay,” she predictably gives in, because the girl’s really got a hold on her.

She bundles up under Tally’s impatient gaze, slipping on her winter boots and letting out a yelp of surprise when the redhead grabs her hand and tugs her toward the door. As expected, there’s a chill in the air and Abigail grips her hand tighter, trying to push away the feelings that come rushing to the surface, Raelle’s voice echoing in her mind. Tally leads them to the park and there’s no one else around, the stillness surrounding them making her feel like they’re the only ones left in the world.

Then, as if by magic, it begins to snow. The flakes are large, fluffy as they drift through the dark sky, and under the light of the moon, Tally lifts her head, eyes wide with unbridled happiness as she tries to catch snowflakes on her tongue. She’s from California, has only seen snow a handful of times, and that childlike wonder of hers has not yet faded. It reminds her of better days, makes her remember what it was like to be so full of joy. The look on her face is so pure that Abigail nearly bursts into tears, composing herself with a series of deep breaths, the taste of snow in the air as she breathes it in. 

The flakes pour from the night sky with remarkable determination, as if they intend to cover the whole ground in one night. When she catches a snowflake on her tongue, she cries out in celebration, wrinkling her nose and the corners of her eyes with innocent laughter that echoes across the desolate park. As Tally exhales, she sees her breath in the air and she’s about to boast that it makes her feel like an ice-breathing dragon when she locks her gaze onto Abigail’s.

As she turns toward her, a broad grin still firmly affixed to her face, Abigail’s breath catches and Tally _ notices. _ She carefully brushes snowflakes from red hair, like ice plucked from fire, and Tally’s eyes burn into hers as Abigail’s hand drops, fingertips ghosting her cheek in a kind of silent reverence. 

“Abs?” Her voice is gentle, soft, like everything about her.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Oh, her smile, it has heat rushing to her extremities as Tally inches closer, long arms wrapping protectively around her. Abigail thinks she’s being given a hug, not altogether unusual from the affectionate redhead, but what happens instead comes as a welcome surprise. Tentatively she leans in and brings their lips together, her movements slow and uncertain as her fingers play with the hairs on the back of Abigail’s neck. She’s pretty sure that her brain has melted, but she leans into Tally with remarkable ease as she loses herself in the kiss she’d spent far too long fantasizing about.

As quickly as she’s kissed her, Tally pulls away just enough to make her confession, breathless but bold. “I’ve wanted to do that for a really, really long time,” she admits shyly, gazing at Abigail through long eyelashes as the snow continues to fall around them.

She feels as if they’re trapped together in a snow globe, this moment far too magical to be real.

“Really?” She murmurs, forehead wrinkling because what she’s said is hard to fathom.

“Yeah, really. How are you surprised? I’ve been sending you signals for months.”

“You have?”

_ “Abigail,”  _ Tally laughs, incredulous at how her most intelligent friend could manage to be completely clueless. “For a genius, you’re kind of an idiot,” she murmurs, her tone playful as she affectionately rests her forehead against Abigail’s.

Now emboldened with the truth, Abigail lurches forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss, her toned arms now confidently circling her waist as she melts into Tally’s warmth. “Tal,” she whispers her name against her mouth. “I think I’m in love with you.”

She gives her a dimpled smile, cupping Abigail’s face sweetly in her hands as if she’s holding her entire world in them. “I know, and you can stop being so scared, because I feel the same way.” The way that she’s looking at her cuts her deep, recognizing the love there she’d been too blind to see.

“I’m not scared,” her breath quivers, giving her away, but she’ll blame it on the chill in the air.

“Kiss me.”

She can’t argue with that. As their lips connect, nothing else in the world matters and despite the cold, she thinks this is the warmest that she’s ever been. After they’ve had their fill of kisses, Tally takes Abigail’s hand and spins herself around, laughing as they begin to dance in the moonlight, snow still falling down around them.

“Can we make snow angels in the morning?” Tally asks hopefully as they sway together to music only they can hear.

At this point, she’s floating on air, and Abigail would say yes to anything. “Of course we can.”

“Hm, what about sledding?”

She proudly answers, “I know  _ all  _ the best hills in town.”

“Snowmen?”

“I prefer snowwomen, myself.”

Tally cracks a smile at that, letting Abigail wrap her arms around her before teasingly asking, “I thought you didn’t like hugs?”

“I like  _ your _ hugs,” she admits with a sheepish grin. “I like your everything.”

Heat travels to her cheeks as she makes a cheeky declaration. “I think I'd like your hands _all over_ my everything…”

“Yeah?” Abigail asks with a devious smirk, giving Tally a quick peck on the lips despite the wind chill that makes her shudder. “Guess we should head back, then. I think I could use some warming up.” 

She’s always been good at that. Before Tally, she was known as an Ice Queen, but the more time she spends with her, the warmest person she’s ever met, the more she can feel that ice melting away. She's completely ruining her reputation, but she doesn't mind. Little does Abigail know, the two of them are on the same wavelength, thinking the same things, only in their own, unique sensibilities.

“Hey, Abs, you remember that line in Frozen?” Her voice breaks through the silence and Abigail stares blankly at her, wondering what a Disney movie has to do with anything, except that maybe she’s nearly frozen herself. “Some people are worth melting for.”

A genuine smile crosses her face as she laces their fingers together. “Yeah, you are.”


End file.
